The Valet
by Rogue11
Summary: Just a little Wufei and Treize Oneshot to ‘celebrate May 13th.


**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

**Author: **Rogue 11

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **yaoi,

**Pairings:** 13+5,

**Notation: **_Italics_ – indicates thoughts

**Bold** – indicates emphasis

About the Story:

Just a little Wufei and Treize Oneshot to 'celebrate May 13th.

* * *

The Valet

Milliardo glanced at his watch then looked up at his friend with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to run; I have an art class at two. Professor Lamar is going to eat me alive if I'm late again."

The tall tawny-haired man, sitting across from him at the table, made a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about it. I'll have to leave in a few minutes myself."

The younger man reached for his wallet as he rose from his seat but Treize stopped him before he had even fully pulled it out. "It's all right; I'll take care of the bill."

"Are you sure? You paid last time already…" …_and the time before that…and before __**that**__ too… _"Besides, I was the one who invited you for lunch."

His friend simply smiled. "You are still a 'starving student'; how could I possibly let you pay. Besides," His smile turned into a lighthearted smirk. "I figure that that painting you did for me will be worth thousands some day. So in the end I'll still come out ahead. And once you have become famous I'll always be able to brag about knowing you when you were just starting out, and buying you lunch all the time."

"Very well," Milliardo laughed. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Wait…wait a second. What's tonight?"

"Quatre Winner's birthday party; we talked about it last week. Don't tell me you forgot."

"No no, I remember you talking to me about it, but I don't recall ever agreeing to go."

"Oh, come on." Milliardo gave his friend a disappointed look. "I already RSVP-ed."

"Milliardo, how could you? I don't even know him. He is **your** friend."

"The point of going to a party is to have fun and meet new people," the younger man told him. "Honestly Treize, when was the last time you went out for the evening?"

"Matter of fact, just yesterday."

"Business dinners don't count."

"Very well," Treize finally sighed, "I'll go with you. But I make no promise that I'll stay very long."

"Fair enough," his friend agreed. "The party is held at the upper level of the 'Habib'. Do you want me to pick you up, or should we meet in the bar below, let's say 10 minutes to seven?"

"Let's meet there," the older man suggested. The Habib was one of the newest and hippest restaurants and dance clubs in the inner city. Treize had never been there, but he had heard a lot about the place. "What kind of party are we talking anyway?"

"Semi-formal. A dark suit and tie will do."

Treize nodded in acknowledgement. He hadn't really expected anything less. After all it wasn't every day that the 'Heir to the Winner Fortune' turned twenty-one. "Alright then. If I remember correctly you said that instead of presents your friend wanted his guests to make a donation to the 'Children's Cancer Research Center'."

"Right," Milliardo confirmed. He threw another gaze at his watch. "I really have to run now. Call me if you have any other questions. And…" He gave his friend a stern look. "Don't even think about standing me up."

* * *

As he left the small French bistro across from the campus, Milliardo pulled out his cell phone and thumbed in Quatre's number.

"Hello?!"

"Hi there, Quatre. It's Milliardo. Listen, I just talked to Treize, and he promised he will be definitely there tonight."

"Oh, that's great. I'm really looking forward to meeting him."

"What about that friend of yours you told me about?"

"Wufei? It took some convincing but he finally agreed to come," Quatre's voice came through the phone as clear as he was standing right next to him.

"What'd you do; threaten to have his grandma's poodle kidnapped?" the tall blond man joked.

His friend laughed. "No, I didn't have to go quite that far."

"Well, in any case… I'm just heading to class. I'll call you later or see you tonight. – Oh yeah… Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

_I wonder if this Wufei guy and Treize have anything in common, _Milliardo thought as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and flipped his long, platinum-blond pony tail over his shoulder. He crossed the parking lot and headed for the Murphy Hall where the art studios were located; ignoring the gapes he got from a group of freshmen girls as he passed them.

_Treize, _he thought with a sigh. Truth was he was worried about his friend who still didn't seem to have recovered from his breakup from a relationship that had lasted nearly two years. Milliardo himself had never been in any serious or long-lasting relationship, so he couldn't even imagine what his friend was going through. Seeing Treize withdraw and drown himself in his work was painful to watch. Perhaps meeting someone new and interesting was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

_Why in the world did I agree to this?_ Treize sighed as he checked his appearance in the mirrored door of his walk-in closet. He tugged at the cuffs of his mid-night blue, three-button Armani suit, adjusted the tie and brushed back a few stubborn tendrils of ginger-blond hair that kept falling onto his forehead. _Because Milliardo doesn't take 'no' for an answer, _he answered his own question. _But maybe he is right. I really haven't had much time to go out lately. Things have been quite hectic at work and…Yeah right; who am I trying to kid? Truth is, most of the places I used to frequent we went to together, and the idea of running into him, possibly even with his new lover… _Treize shook his head to ban that thought from his mind. _No, I don't need that. In fact things are fine the way they are now. I'm much better off on my own? At least I'm free to do whatever I want, when I want it."_

With one last look in the mirror the tawny-haired man turned and walked out of the bedroom, determined to make the best of the night tonight.

* * *

"Can I get you another drink, Sir?" The bartender looked questioningly at Milliardo who shook his head. His glass was still half full.

"No, I'm fine. My friend will be here any moment anyway."

The bartender nodded and went back to polishing a row of already spotless cocktail glasses. It was still early and the bar was nearly empty, aside from a few couples who were having aperitifs while waiting for their tables in the restaurant to be readied.

Milliardo checked his watch. It was five to seven. _Treize you were supposed to be here by now!_ For a brief moment the blond considered calling his friend, but decided to give him another five minutes.

* * *

"Come on…come one…" Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Treize stared at the traffic light in front of him like he was trying to use the power of mind to make it turn green.

Traffic was terrible. He could have sworn that every man woman and child in the city was heading northbound on the 409 right now. In the end he decided, instead of playing go and stop for another two miles, to take the next off-ramp and use some smaller side streets. About ten minutes later he finally pulled up in front of the 'Habib'. Luckily the restaurant had a number of valets waiting at the entrance. A young man, dressed in a black and white suit, was standing right next to his Mercedes when he climbed out. Treize handed him his car keys as he walked past him. "Please try to be careful, I just bought that car."

If he had bothered to look over his shoulder Treize would have noticed the puzzled look on the young man's face. But, already late by almost fifteen minutes, the tawny haired man never even slowed down as he headed straight for the Habib's glamorous entrance.

His friend was sitting at the bar, playing with his whisky glass when he entered the club. Milliardo must have seen his reflection in the mirrored wall behind the bar, because he turned his head.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that you might have changed your mind."

"I'm sorry," Treize apologized. "I got stuck in traffic."

"Don't worry about it." The blond made a dismissive gesture. "Do you want to sit down and have a drink before we go upstairs?"

The older man shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Let's just go."

* * *

Most people were still arriving and Quatre, being the host, was busy greeting all the guests. Milliardo waited for things to settle down somewhat before he and Treize approached his friend.

"Hello there, birthday boy! Honestly you don't look a day over twenty."

Quatre turned with a wide smile on his face. "Milliardo!"

"Quatre, let me introduce you to my friend Treize Khushrenada." The young man gestured at Treize and then toward Quatre. "Treize, this is Quatre Winner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Quatre smiled as they exchanged handshakes.

"The pleasure is mine. But please don't call me Sir; I'm not **that** old. Treize will do just fine."

The younger man nodded in acknowledgement. "Milliardo had told me so much about you."

"Oh?" Throwing a long gaze at his friend Treize raised one eyebrow. "Should I be worried now?"

"Absolutely not," Quatre laughed. "He only had good things to say. Now, how about something to drink?" He waved for one of the waiters, who were going around with trays of champagne and cocktails, and gestured for his guests to help themselves.

"So, you and Milliardo met each other in school?" the tawny-haired man asked.

"No actually, we met through one of my sisters. Milliardo was tutoring her. I had just enrolled in the art school at that time and it turned out that **his** sister and I were taking some of the same classes."

"Ah, I see." Treize nodded. "So, you are studying Music then?"

"That's right, Music and English Literature." the younger man confirmed. "You know Relena?"

"Know?!" Milliardo smirked. "Treize used to be Relena's first crush when she was little. She even asked him once not to marry until she was old enough to be his wife."

"Yeah, and you got a kick out of encouraging the poor little girl." Treize accused.

Quatre laughed. "Don't worry. ALL of my sisters are secretly in love with Milliardo; even the ones who are already married."

"Oh really? I had no idea you had that many admirers, Milliardo." the older man teased.

His friend simply huffed.

"By the way I'm expecting another friend, who is also a classmate of Relena's. Actually, I'm surprised he isn't…"

"Hello."

The three men turned in unison and Treize's yaw almost dropped. The young man standing in front of him was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He was clearly of oriental descent. The white dinner jacket he was wearing over his black trousers created a beautiful contrast to his golden-tanned skin. His slightly slanted eyes were almost as dark as his shoulder-long hair, which was held together in a tight pony-tail.

"Ah, Wufei!" Quatre exclaimed. "We were just talking about you. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm late," the young man apologized. "It took a while to find a good parking spot."

"Parking spot?" his friend and classmate echoed slightly confused. "You bought a car? When? I had no idea."

"Oh no, not my car," Wufei clarified as he held a set of car keys out to Treize. "I believe those are yours."

Quatre and Milliardo exchanged a perplexed gaze and even Treize seemed somewhat puzzled for a brief moment. Then realization hit and his expression when from surprised to embarrassed. "Oh no…, I didn't, did I?"

"You did," the young man confirmed; a soft smirk on his lips.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I truly thought you were one of the valets. You have no idea how embarrassed I am… Mister?!"

"Chang, Chang Wufei."

"Oh right," Quatre stepped in. "Allow me introduce everyone. Wufei is the friend and classmate I was just talking about. – Wufei, this is Milliardo Peacecraft; Relena's older brother, and his friend Treize Khushrenada."

"Nice to meet you." Wufei nodded at the two older men.

"Nice to meet you too," Milliardo replied, before turning toward Treize. "Let me see if I got that right…? You just handed the keys to your brand-new Mercedes to a perfect stranger on the street?"

"Well, if you **must **put it that way." Treize admitted sheepishly. He was certain his friend wouldn't let him forget about this little 'mishap' for a very long time.

"I probably **did** look like a valet, standing out there." For some reason Wufei felt the need to defend the older man but he shook his head.

"No, it was completely my fault," he insisted. "I was in a hurry; I didn't even look **what** I was doing. You must allow me to make it up to you, somehow."

"Well, don't we sit down for a while?" Quatre, who had been fighting hard not to burst out in laughter, suggested. He gestured to one of the tables in the back of the room near the dance floor.

"Wufei, I believe I saw your picture in the school paper," Milliardo mentioned as they small group settled down. "You won the regional Kung Fu championship didn't you?"

Modestly the younger man just nodded, but his friend and classmate added. "Did you know; Wufei is on a full martial arts scholarship?"

"No, I had no idea."

The four men spent some time with small-talk, chatting and laughing, before their host asked:

"Milliardo, could I borrow you for a few moments? There is someone who really would like to meet you."

"Um… sure." The blond nodded.

Quatre turned to Treize. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," the older man assured him.

* * *

"It seems that we have been …dumped." Treize declared as he watched Milliardo and their host walk away and mingle with other guests who were standing and sitting in small groups, enjoying themselves.

"It does, doesn't it?" Wufei agreed.

"Well, at least let me get you something to drink." The tawny-haired man waved for one of the waiters.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I don't really drink much alcohol."

"How about a glass of champagne at least? You hardly can call that 'drinking'." Without waiting for an answer Treize put a glass in front of the young man and also replaced his own, almost empty one. "So," he asked. "For how long have you been doing Kong Fu? I'm sure it's not something you just pick up over night."

"For as long as I can remember. My grandfather, who I grew up with, owned Kung Fu school, and I was expected to train daily ever since I was little. I have to admit there were a lot of times when I would have rather ridden my bike or played baseball with my friends. But grandfather kept telling me how my family had been practicing martial arts for many generations and that it was up to me to uphold that tradition."

"Now that sounds familiar somehow." The older man chuckled. "My mother insisted that I took fencing lessons as a child, simply because my grandfather and grand grandfather used to be excellent swordsmen. Unfortunately, my arguments that they didn't have much of a choice since swords and rapiers were pretty much the only weapons available back then fell on deaf ears."

Wufei laughed. "So we both come from very 'tradition bound' families then."

"So it seems. I wonder what else we have in common."

Meanwhile the band had started playing and several couples headed for the dance floor.

"You must be an excellent dancer." Treize remarked after watching the people for a few moments.

The younger man gave him a surprised look. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, martial arts take poise and coordination. Just like dancing."

"I never thought of it that way. But unfortunately I have two left feet when it comes to dancing. At least that's what my ex said when he tried to teach me."

"Oh really?" Treize smiled inwardly. He couldn't have been more pleased. The fact that Wufei's 'ex' was male did not escape him. "Would you allow **me **to give it a try?"

Hesitant the young man gazed at the dance floor. "I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be better if the music was faster?"

"Actually," his companion insisted, "This is perfect. Trust me." He rose and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

With an inward sign Wufei nodded. "But don't say I didn't warn you when I step onto your feet one too many times."

The tawny-haired man laughed softly. "I'm sure it will be fine."

In spite of the assurances Wufei felt apprehensive. He could still remember the failed dancing lessons at his home, and the last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in public. But the older man seemed so confident and self assured that it was hard not to believe him. So he allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

"Just give me your hand and put your arm around me like that," Treize instructed. "And now, just follow my lead. Trust me."

Very much to his surprise Wufei quickly realized that he had no problem at all matching the other man's movements. Somehow it seemed just…natural. Soon he began to relax and his own moves became more fluid.

"You are doing great," his companion praised. "I really don't know what you were worried about."

"Thanks, I didn't realize it could be this easy and fun. But I believe you are the one who deserves all the credit. I have not been doing much more than follow you."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes," Treize replied with a charming smile. "In dancing, like with everything else, it's just a matter of finding the right partner."

Feeling a slight heat creep into his cheeks at those words, Wufei quickly averted his gaze and stared down at his feet.

"One more song?"

The young man nodded. "I'd love to."

'One more song' turned into two and then three. But still, when the band announced that they were going to take a short break, Wufei was almost disappointed.

"Another glass of champagne?" Treize asked him as they settled down at the table again.

"No thanks." He checked his watch; it was long after midnight. "I probably should be leaving soon. I practice early in the morning."

"How early?"

"Well I'm usually at the dojo at six o' clock; that way I can get a few exercises in before anybody else arrives."

"Ouch." Treize exclaimed. "That **is** early."

Wufei laughed. "I'm used to it. Well, I think I'll just call a taxi and ask them to be here in thirty minutes or so."

"Or better even, I'll drive you home."

"Oh no, there is really no need." Wufei raised his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"But I insist."

"Are you sure? You really should not be leaving on my behalf. And what about your friend?"

Treize huffed. "In case you have not noticed, out 'so-called' friends have been avoiding us all evening like the plague. No, I would not feel the least bit guilty about abandoning them now."

"Fine then, if you really don't mind," the young man finally agreed. "Should we leave at one o' clock then?"

"Whenever you are ready."

* * *

It was about twenty minutes after one when Treize pulled up in front of the apartment building Wufei lived in.

"Well then, here we are…"

"Yeah…Thank you for giving me a ride. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do." The older man assured him. "I still feel bad about my little 'mishap'. I really don't know how I could have mistaken you for a valet…"

"I'm glad you did." Wufei smiled softly, earning himself a surprised look.

"Truth is, Quatre had talked me into coming to his party even though I really didn't want to. And once I got there I suddenly wasn't sure if I should go in or not. In fact I was thinking of leaving when you pulled up."

"Well in that case, I'm glad too." Treize returned the smile. There was a brief moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. "Wufei, I do realize this might be a rather straight forward question, so I would completely understand if you don't want to answer it, but… You mentioned an ex-boyfriend earlier, and I was wondering…Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Right now, no. I haven't had much time to date lately."

'Then, would you mind if I would give you a call some day?"

"No, not at all." Wufei flushed slightly even as he shook his head. "Let me give you my phone number."

Pulling a pen and a small piece of paper from the glove compartment Treize handed them to the younger man.

"I take it then that you and Milliardo are not… I mean…"

"A couple?" the tawny-haired man asked. "No, we are just friends. We decided a long time ago it would be best to leave it that way."

"Oh I see." Wufei smiled nervously as handed the paper with his phone number back to him and slipped out of the car. "Thanks again for the ride. And thank you also for a wonderful evening."

"My pleasure."

"Umm…" the young man shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"So, what do you think; did they hit it off?" Milliardo was still in bed when he called Quatre the next morning.

"Well, they did leave together, that's a good sign, isn't it?"

"Yeah, unless Treize still felt guilty."

"Hmm…I'm going to call Wufei," his friend replied. "Stay on the line."

"Okay." There was a moment of silence, then a click in the line before he heard Wufei's voice.

"Hello!"

"Hi Wufei, its Quatre. Just calling to see if you made it safely home last night."

"Yeah, everything is fine. Treize dropped me off at my apartment," the young man answered. "Thanks again for inviting me."

"No problem. Hope you had a great time. I'll see you in school then."

"Yep."

Milliardo waited until he was sure that Wufei had hung up before he spoke. "That didn't help much, did it? Let me try Treize." He dialed his friend's home number first. The phone rang three times before the answer machine picked up. He didn't even wait for the message to end, but hung up instead and tried Treize's cell phone. After the second ring someone picked up.

"Treize here."

"Good morning, Sir, this is your automated wake up service."

On the other end of the line his friend laughed. "Good morning to you too, Milliardo; are you up already, or never even went to bed yet?"

"I just woke up. But what about you? I didn't expect you to be up and rolling already at this time of the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"I called your home phone but you didn't pick up."

"Oh, was that you just now? Sorry I was in the shower. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Just checking how you are doing."

"Doing great, thanks. But I do need to get ready for work. Let's talk over lunch okay? I'll meet you at the bistro at twelve thirty."

"Twelve thirty." Milliardo confirmed. "You got it."

* * *

Treize smirked softly as he closed his phone and turned his head. "Can you believe it, they are actually checking up on us."

The young man lying next to him in bed huffed. "So our meeting last night was carefully planned it seems."

"It does, doesn't it? But I'm not complaining."

"You know, you **are** one heck of a smooth liar. I'm not sure if I should be worried."

His smirk turned into a full blown grin as Treize reached out to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into Wufei's face. "Just because Milliardo is my best friend doesn't mean he has to know **everything**. But I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." He gently grasped the young man's hand, brought it to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles. "I only lie if it is necessary."

Wufei scooped closer until he felt the other man's heated skin against his own.

"How do you feel?" Treize asked as he wrapped his free arm around him. "Sore?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Any regrets?"

"Hmm… just one."

"Oh?!" The older man raised one eyebrow as he gave him a questioning look.

"I wish we would have met sooner."

"Alright, that one is acceptable," Treize chuckled. "By the way, you **do** realize what time it is, don't you?"

"I know," Wufei nodded. "I decided to skip practice this morning. I'll make it up tonight."

"You got classes today?"

"Uh huh," he confirmed. "But not until ten. So why don't **you** jump in the shower, while **I** throw something together for breakfast."

"I think I have a better idea." The older man replied with a sly smirk. "Let's take a shower **together**, and then we'll make breakfast together as well."

"Hmm….I'll have to think about that."

"Perhaps I can convince you to make the right decision." Treize whispered as he nuzzled the soft flesh at the nape of Wufei's neck.

The young man closed his eyes in delight. _I'm convinced already; convinced that I made the right decision last night when I ask you to stay._

* * *

The end 


End file.
